


Happy Birthday

by R4D104C71V3



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R4D104C71V3/pseuds/R4D104C71V3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John is at his friend, Dave’s he accidentally forgets about the blond’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Oh yeah…yesterday was Dave’s birthday. John thought, his eyes glancing from the T.V. to his friend Dave, who was sitting quietly, listening to music. I completely forgot about that… The blue eyed boy sank lower into the couch, feeling a little guilty about not remembering his friend’s birthday. How can I forget about that in the first place? It’s not like me to forget something like that…

John turned to look at Dave, and sighed. The blond hadn’t heard him, because he was listening to music from his iPod, occasionally muttering some lyrics along with the song. John sank even deeper into the couch, still thinking of what to say.

“Hey, Dave…” John said quietly, but it wasn’t loud enough for Dave to hear him through the music. “Dave.” John said a little louder, causing Dave to take off his headphones, looking at the other boy. “What is it,” The blond asked, “is something wrong, bro?”

The blue eyed boy sat up, clearing his throat. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just…um…”

“Then what is it?” asked Dave, staring at his friend.

John rubbed the back of his neck, before he sat closer to Dave, staring past the dark shades that covered his eyes. He slowly leaned in closer to the blond, and kissed him briefly on the lips. John looked away, his face red from embarrassment. “Happy birthday, Dave.” He said softly.

Dave blinked, and then all of a sudden, tackled John, pinning him against the couch, and then pressed his lips against John’s again, kissing him passionately. The blond boy pulled away after a few minutes, grinning. “Thanks.” He said simply

John felt his cheeks, which were red from embarrassment, and chuckled, “You’re welcome.” He grabbed Dave, and pulled him down for another kiss. “I love you.”

Dave blushes deeply, “I love you too, John.”

John smiled lopsidedly, “So, does that, uh, mean that we’re dating now?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Dave said shortly, lying down next to John. He wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy, and cuddled him affectionately.

“Heh, you cuddle, Dave? I didn’t know that.” John said with a giggle.

“That’s the funny thing, I don’t.” Despite what the blond said, he nuzzled his partner neck, smiling a little. “Well, maybe just a little.” He admitted, but it was mostly to himself. He took off his shades, and put them on the armrest of the couch.

“Aw, that’s adorable.” John said, looking directly into Dave’s eyes, getting distracted by how beautiful they were.

“You shut up.” said Dave, kissing his boyfriend again


End file.
